


Pretty Please

by cutofmylove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: It was supposed to be Do Kyungsoo's last stressful but quiet year of high school, but that was until popular Kim Jongin hurdles into Kyungsoo's life and bringing a bunch of attention to him. But, who is to say that Kyungsoo is not enjoying all the attention.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pretty Please

It was supposed to be Kyungsoo’s last year of high school, stressful but quiet nonetheless. That was until Kim Jongin stormed into his last and made it a whirlwind of chaos. The first couple of weeks had started fairly normal, with just the introduction of each class and then just being thrown into everything because they were college classes. 

The thing that probably freaked him out the most was his public speaking class having them give a mini-speech only after the first week of school, but the class had been quite enjoyable overall. It wasn’t until the third week of September when Kim Jongin truly barged into his life. The first act was him approaching him at his locker and saying a simple “Have a good day Kyungsoo”. 

But after that initial sentence that the other had exchanged with him, it started becoming a lot more. Jongin would show up to give him gifts whether they be flowers because “Hyung they look so pretty and I just thought of you” or little gifts that Jongin associated with Kyungsoo. 

To say Kyungsoo was baffled was a very big understatement. This had been going on for the past month at this point, with late October rolling through the air. Kyungsoo sits down at the lunch table with the rest of his friends quickly looking over at Jongin’s table before looking back at his friends gathered at the table: Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Minseok. Yixing flitted to and from their table depending on the day and what he was up to. 

“Hey Kyung any new Jongin surprises this morning?” Junmyeon asks as Kyungsoo continues to settle in and take out his lunch. 

“Surprisingly he only left me a letter in my locker this morning and nothing else elaborate,” Kyungsoo sighs in relief. 

“Kyungie I don’t understand why you don’t give in to his whims. Jongin is a very hot guy who happens to be interested in you. Besides, it’s your last year what could possibly go wrong. If it goes well you go can hook us up with the rest of his good-looking friend group especially Chanyeol,” Baekhyun exclaims to the table. 

“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo can do whatever he wants, and besides I would be a little freaked out if someone just suddenly being attentive to me especially after three previous years of nothing,” Minseok chimes in. 

“Well maybe Jongin just decided to grow a pair after three years and finally start pursuing Kyungsoo before it comes too late,” Baekhyun fires back. 

“Yeah well have you just thought that Kyungsoo is just getting played with? Jongin may seem nice but sometimes people have a perceived image that is completely different than who they truly are,” Minesok questions distrustfully. 

“Okay stop the both of you. This is certainly nothing to be disagreeing over although I know we just all want to look out for Kyungsoo. But this something we should just keep a lot for but continue to just see what happens,” Junmyeon says concluding the little disgruntlement between the two. 

“Guys seriously this is nothing harmful anyway. Although, I could do without all the attention and certainly did not expect this in the first place. I will just simply let Jongin continue his little stunt until he gets sick of it and I can back to just being a normal senior.” 

With that, the little group of four moves onto another pointless topic, most likely complaining about their college classes or how crazy some of their teachers are. Eventually, lunch ended and that meant it was time to go to their public speaking class. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a couple of more days, despite Kyungsoo’s hesitant reluctance to all of Jongin’s gifts and attention, it was hard to say that he was not secretly enjoying the attention. The Kim Jongin, the graceful dancer who ruled the school with his charms whether he knew it or not was giving Kyungsoo the light of day. Sure it has been a couple of years and Kyungsoo has noticed Jongin from afar but never thought that Jongin would even notice him. 

“Kyungsoo”

“Hmm yes,” and as Kyungsoo looked up from his book that he was looking at while thinking about all the recent attention on him only to see the man of the hour standing right next to him. 

“Is it okay if I sit down here with you?” Kim Jongin asks hesitantly with a hand resting on the chair across from him. 

“Yeah sure.” 

Jongin pulls out the chari and hesitantly sits down. After setting all his books and bags down at the table in the upper commons, he fiddles trying to come up with something to break the air as Kyungsoo had gone back to whatever assignment he was working on. 

“So um Kyungsoo I was wondering uh if you would like to hang out together sometime?” Jongin winces at the end of his statement due to how nervous he had sounded. 

Kyungsoo looks up at him a bit dumbfounded because why was Jongin even sitting by him in the first place and now asking him if they wanted to hang out? Was he asking him out? Or was he simply being friendly? 

“Like as a date or just hanging out?” Kyungsoo asks back getting more anxious at this whole thing. 

“I uh like a date. I want to go on a date with you Kyungsoo,” he says more confidently. 

“Really? I never really thought you saw me as that honestly.” 

“Kyungsoo I have been giving you gifts and all sorts of things this year.”

“Yeah well I did not think they were more than just an attention ploy you know something to do for fun since its our last year and you are quite popular….” 

“Kyungsoo I have genuine feelings for you and I am truly sorry if I had made you uncomfortable with any of my displays this year. Truthfully I have been trying to confess to you for the past half year but he has all failed.”

“Wait what do you mean you have been trying to confess to me before?”

“Well remember last year around February when the school was selling the roses for Valentines day? I had gotten you one but turns out that you throught it was Junmyeon because I had just written my intiallys and funnily enough we have the same initials.” 

“That was you? I mean my friends and I always do little cards or stuff for that day so I had just assumed Junymeon had bought us each flowers as well.” 

“I also tried to confess to you again in May but I ended up with severe allergies so that did not happen. Then I decided to start giving you little gifts or different things.” 

“Jongin I am sorry that I never realized any of this in the first place.” 

“Its okay Kyungsoo. Besides that just gave me more time to improve my method to wooing you.”

“Wooing me huh? Well I haven’t even said yes to the first date yet,” Kyungsoo teases and pauses before continuing, “But I am considering saying yes just because its you.”

“Really?” With that statement Jongin’s face lit up with excitement.

“Sure so when do you want to go on this date?”

“Does Friday work hyung? Is it okay if I start calling you hyung?”

“Sure thats fine. We should probably exchange numbers before then.”

“Oh right!” 

With that Kyungsoo and Jongin exchange numbers each with a smile on their faces. Jongin gets up to leave and head to his own friends while Kyungsoo planned to go back to this assignment he was working on. Within seconds of Jongin leaving, his own friends walk up to the table in various states of amusement written on their face with Baekhyun having a shit eating grin. 

“Soo do you want to tell us about why Kim Jongin was sitting at our table with you or should we guess,” Baekyun inquires as the smirk never leaves his face. 

Kyungsoo knew that he would not be able to get out of his friend’s questions especially Baekyuns so he sighed and begin to tell them about what had happened before they had arrived. At the end of the little recap his friends were practically gushing with excitement. 

“Soo we have to get you ready for your date on Friday,” gushes Baekhyun excited that his friend is going on a date. 

They spent the rest of the morning talking and planning just being excited about this new change in developments. As the bell rang to signal 5 minutes until first period, Kyungoo recieved a text from Jongin. 

**Jongin**

Hey hyung!!!

I am excited for our date on Friday!! 

I’ll pick you up at 6:30 if thats okay with you?

**Kyungsoo**

That should be fine!

I’m excited as well!

Kyungsoo spends the rest of the day happy and just couldn’t wait for Friday to come any faster. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s friends came over an hour earlier to get him ready for the date. When the time came, they sent Kyungsoo off with the warning of “don’t do anything Baekhyun would do” before Kyungsoo was pushed out the door. 

Surprisingly Jongin had taken him to this little garden and as they walked around talking and enjoying each other’s presence before coming across this cafe within the garden. They just sat outside drinking and eating at the cafe. At the end of the date, Jongin drove Kyungsoo home and walked him up to his front door where he had kissed his cheek goodbye. 

Their amazing first date led to even more dates after that. After a month, it had led to the two little friend groups officially combining. Baekhyun and Jongdae immediately clicked with their loud personalities that brightened the room. Junymeon would dot on Sehun a lot as he was the youngest. Yixing even joined in the fun of the group when he was not holed up with the various activities he was in. 

Kyungsoo’s year was becoming the year he had not first expected with getting a whole bunch of attention from one of the most popular boys in school but nonetheless he was content as he relaxed in Jongin’s hold as the rest of their friends was bickering over what movie to watch. Nothing could make this moment with his best friends and his boyfriend any better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story. This was just meant to a good little project to get back into writing after not writing anything creative for the past couple of months. Any kudos or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on twitter were hopefully I will be more active @cutofmylove


End file.
